


The Shadow Consumes

by PrinceNoctisTheThird



Category: Amnesia - Fandom, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Daniel x Shadow
Genre: M/M, Other, Unusual Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNoctisTheThird/pseuds/PrinceNoctisTheThird
Summary: Just when Daniel thinks he is about to get caught by the shadow, he gets an rather pleasant surprise, something he didn’t exactly bargin for, when cornered...





	The Shadow Consumes

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a friendly joke, but then I decided why not. Let’s make this a full Daniel x Shadow fanfic.
> 
> This is a Work in progress~

Daniel sat up abruptly in his bed in Brennenburg castle. It had been another nightmare haunting the young Englishman, but this time it was more of an uncomfortable feeling as he woke up. It hadn’t been more of a fright than the others, it got him worried even more. “What if the shadow doesn’t want to consume me or kill me....but what if....” He shook his head and the thoughts away as he got up to grab the lanturn off the side table. It was still late at night and the young man didn’t like the dark one bit. He needed to get up and take a walk to clear his head.

Daniel started walking the hallways, only a few areas lit up by candles and torches. He was deep in thought about the dream that he didn’t see Alexander right in front of him. He collided with Alexander, sharply gasping in sudden fright.


End file.
